The Night Owl (TAWoG Edition)
by Grimlord31
Summary: Based entirely off of the Regular Show episode "The Night Owl."


**A/U: Yes, I know I already did this but I was in a hurry to go somewhere the first time and I kinda rushed it, and didn't get to add the horizontal lines, but I fixed that and add some other stuff. Anyway, for the sake of the story, let's say the characters are old enough to drive.**

* * *

It begins with Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe drinking soda and listening to music.

"Yeah! Drum solo!" Tobias shouts as he shakes two cans of soda.

The group all laugh.

"Thanks for sharing the sodas." Tobias thanks.

"Yeah man, thanks for sharing the tunes." Gumball also thanks.

Then a voice on the radio says "Who's coming at ya? It's the Night Owl!"

"Shut your faces, it's the Night Owl!" Tobias says.

"Do you like cars? Do you love cars? If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base? Then who's giving away a brand new vintage muscle car? W.H.O.Z, that's who" Tobias turns up the volume "and you have to be the last one standing at the catwalk on the W.H.O.Z. Billboard downtown! But you got to be in it to win it, so come on down tomorrow at noon for your chance to win!" The Night Owl announces.

"A vintage muscle car?" Gumball questions.

"Just for standing?" Darwin also questions.

"Sweet!" Tobias exclaims.

"Maybe it's just the sodas talking, but I think we should work together to win that car." Gumball suggests.

"I don't know. We never really worked together before." Tobias says.

"We'll maybe it's time we cracked open an ice cold can of teamwork. For the car!" Gumball says.

"Yeah, we should!" Darwin agrees.

"Let's do it!" Tobias also agrees.

"YEAH!" They all shout and high five.

* * *

"Hey, there, radio listeners, this is the Night Owl, comin' to ya live from the Night Owl's first annual stand-off for the steel. We certainly have some ambitious out here, but only time will tell who has the drive for the ride." The Night Owl announces.

The group is admiring the car from the catwalk.

"Aw, yeah! I can't wait to shove a key into that!" Tobias shouts.

"Dude, we're gonna look so cool all up in there!" Darwin states.

"Yeah we will!" Gumball agrees.

Tobias notices someone looking.

"Is there something on my face?!" Tobias asks to a random person.

"Uhh.. no?" the person replies

"THEN QUIT STARING BRO!" Tobias angrily shouts.

"Save it for the contest, Tobias." Gumball whispers, attempting to calm him down.

"Alright everyone I hope you're all comfortable because the stand-off for the steel starts in 3, 2 ,1, WOO!" the Night Owl announces.

The crowd begins cheering as we arrive back with the group.

"Bring it in guys, bring it in." Gumball says causing them all to huddle up, "We're not leaving here today without that car, so you know what we have to do." he states.

"Yeah, send those other losers home to their cruddy cars!" Tobias says.

The group begin trying to get rid of the other contestants. A guy, while trying to drink coffee, is elbowed by Gumball who is facing away from him. When he tries to take another drink, he is being elbowed at all sides by the rest of the group, and leaves. The other contestant is sitting there reading a book when something hits her, she looks to where it's coming from and sees the group firing spitballs at her, and she also leaves, annoyed. Three other contestants are standing there trying to cool off when suddenly a breeze comes in, they to where it's coming from and see Gumball, Darwin, and Banana Joe with fans blowing the sweat off Tobias's back at them, they also leave, grossed out. With only one contestant left, they plan on a way to get rid of him. While the guy is in his tent, Darwin runs over and knocks on it causing him to come out. Darwin points to the groups tent where it appears as if Tobias is beating up Gumball and stabs him, causing him to turn into a ghost. Frightened, the last contestant leaves, causing Tobias and Gumball to high five over their victory.

* * *

"We're down now with the final four, but don't you worry hootheads because there's still plenty of contest left." The Night Owl announces.

"Hey man" One of the workers says, grabbing his attention, "the take guy heard those final four talking and they're going to share the car. It's over."

"What?! The contest can't be over, my ratings were just starting to get good!" he panics. "Bring in the isolation booth." he orders

The booth is brought up to the billboard.

"How does it feel to be apart of the final four?" The Night Owl asks.

We see Darwin who answers with "It feels great!"

Then we see Gumball who shouts "AWESOME!"

Then we see Tobias who says "It's exciting!"

Then we see Banana Joe while he's spinning around his banana peel while chanting "WHOO!"

"And how did you make it this far?" The Night Owl questions.

"Working together!" Joe exclaims.

The Night Owl chuckles says "Fantastic." then asks, "So, what are you going to do with the car?"

"Share it." Darwin answers as we're back with him.

"Hmm, that's funny, because that's not what Gumball said." The Night Owl replies.

We're back with Banana Joe who has stopped spinning around his peel and asks "What did Gumball say?"

"Well, that he was going to take the car for himself." the Night Owl lies.

We're back with Tobias who asks "Darwin said that?"

"Yeah, that's what Tobias said." The Night Owl once again lies.

We see Gumball who's reaction is "I knew it!"

Darwin's is "That jerk!"

Banana Joe's is "I can't believe it."

Tobias's is "Oh, he's gonna pay!"

The Night Owl chuckles and tells them "Well, let me tell you, if you really want that car, then you better make sure you're the last one off the W.H.O.Z. Billboard, 'cause there can only be one winner."

* * *

The group is back in their tent on the billboard, and are all staring suspiciously at each other.

"Well, we did it." Gumball states.

"Yep." Tobias agrees.

"Yeah." Darwin also agrees.

"Guess all that's left to do now is step down and get the car." Tobias says.

"That sounds about right." Darwin says.

"Well, I'll meet you guys down there, I got to take down the tent first." Tobias tells them.

"No, no. We'll take care of the tent. You should go first." Gumball replies.

"I'm not stepping off this thing until you step off it first!" Tobias tells them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gumball asks.

"It means I know what you're up to!" Tobias shouts.

"You know what I'M up to? I know what YOU'RE up to!" Gumball angrily shouts while pointing at Tobias accusingly. "Step one, working with you was a huge mistake, and step two, get off this billboard. You smell like barf!" Gumball angrily insults.

"YOU SMELL LIKE BARF!" Tobias angrily shouts .

The group starts fighting with each other, with Gumball V.S Tobias, and Darwin V.S Banana Joe. Little does the group know that there's a tube in their tent put there by the Night Owl who's about to pump Liquid Nitrogen into their tent.

"And now a little insurance to make sure that this little competition doesn't end too early." The Night Owl says and laughs evily as he pumps the Liquid Nitrogen into their tent.

The group is frozen for centuries.

* * *

In the year 4224, the Liquid Nitrogen runs out and they begin thawing out.

"You smell like BARF!" Gumball says as he punches Tobias.

The group all gasp.

"GET OFF THE BILLBOARD BARFCLOUD!" Gumball angrily shouts at Tobias.

"DON'T CALL ME A BARFCLOUD!" Tobias shouts back.

Gumball, Tobias, and Banana Joe start fighting again.

"Guys, STOP!" Darwin shouts. "Something's not right." He tells them.

Darwin steps out of the tent with the rest of the group in tow.

"OH MY-" Darwin starts to say but is unable to finish as he sees that their in an exhibit on display at a museum in the future.

"How long have we been up here?" Gumball asks.

"Dude, I think we're in the future!" Darwin states.

"Aww, this is all your fault!" Tobias accuses.

"US! You were the one who was trying to get the car for yourself! Yeah that's right, the Night Owl told me what you said!" Gumball accuses back.

"What did I say?" Tobias asks, confused.

"That you were gonna trick us so you could get the car for yourself!" Gumball says, while pointing accusingly at Tobias.

"Get your hand outta my FACE!" Tobias shouts, slapping Gumballs hand away. "I didn't say that, that's what Darwin said!" He accuses Darwin.

"What?!" Darwin replies, offended.

"That's what the Night Owl told me!" Tobias says.

"But the Night Owl told me that's what Banana Joe said!" Darwin points to Banana Joe.

"I never said that!" Banana Joe says.

"Wait a minute, guys, I think the Night Owl tricked us." Gumball realizes.

"Yeah, I think you're right, bro!" Tobias agrees.

"Hey! Hey you!" A guard says gaining their attention. "What are you doing up in the exhibit?!" the guard asks, then gasps in realization. "You're the contestants!" he says then presses an emergency button causing alarms to blare as he speaks into his walkie-talkie. "Contestants are unfrozen! I repeat unfrozen! Requesting back-up immediately!"

More liquid nitrogen is coming into the exhibit.

"That's not good! We gotta get outta here!" Gumball states. "Tobias can you start that car!" he asks.

"Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Tobias exclaims.

"GO! GO! GO!" Gumball tells the rest of them as they climb down the ladder.

"Get to the car! Joe and I can hotwire it!" Tobias says to them, then slides down ladder. "WHOO!" he says while sliding until he reaches the ground. He slides across the hood but falls and gets up and gets in the car along with the rest of the group.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" the guard shouts to them, then teleports in the exhibit. "Get outta the car!" he says, then starts banging on the window.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gumball says as Tobias hotwires the car as the guard breaks the car window. "GO! GO!" he shouts.

Tobias drives the car and crashes through the glass case.

"We got a problem." The guard speaks into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

The guard is speaking to the Night Owl in his office.

"Contestants fleeing premises, officers in pursuit." the guard informs.

The Night Owl swivels back in his chair to show his head in a robot body.

"Don't let them escape." he commands.

* * *

The group fleeing in the car from drones and guards on hover bikes.

"Stop runners! Return to you're display at once by the order of The Night Owl!" One of the guards shouts to them.

"Night Owl!?" Tobias questions.

"He must've built this museum around the contest." Gumball figures.

While being chased, in the distance they are being watched by a hologram of Principle Brown (or some crap).

"I always knew those guys were special." he says.

The guards are firing freeze ray blasts at them. One of which hitting the rearview mirror on Tobias' side.

"We gotta find the time machine!" he tells them.

"WHAT?!" Gumball & Darwin shout in unison.

"We're in the future bros! Theres gotta be a time machine!" Tobias says.

"I don't think-" Gumball is interrupted by an announcement.

"ATTENTION, museum patrients, the Time Machine Exhibit will be closing in 5 minutes." the announcement says.

"WHOOO! Eat on that, WRONG-BALL!" Tobias shouts triumphantly to an irritated Gumball.

"Tobias, get closer to that Info Booth!" Darwin tells him.

Tobias swerves closer to said info booth while Darwin hangs onto Banana Joe (Don't question it) while getting a map from the Info Booth.

"How are we gonna find the time pavilion?" Gumball asks it.

Info guide starts calculation directions.

"Its still loading!" Darwin informs.

The guards are still firing at them with their freeze blasts.

"I got this!" Banana Joe says then gets on top of the car. They are firing their cryo lasers at him while takes off his banana peel and starts swirling it around.

One of the blasts hits Banana Joe's peel and freezes it, so he throws it at one of the guards faces causing him to fall off his bike. Two other guards came on top of the car.

"Take the wheel!" Tobias says to Gumball prompting him to take he wheel as Tobias climbs on the roof.

Banana Joe manages to trip one of the guards but is almost overwhelmed by the other guards until Tobias, now on the roof of the car, punches the guard off the car causing him to hit one of the drones and blow up. They both get back in the car, with Tobias now in passenger seat.

"Download complete. Time machine pevilion in 0.7 miles. Turn right." the info guide directs.

Gumball does as the guide directs and steers right.

"There it is!" Darwin says.

The entrance to the time pavilion is closing but the make it in time.

"YEAH!" They all shout triumphantly.

"We're gonna make it!" Gumball excitedly shouts.

Before they can reach it the Night Owl comes right in the middle of there path causing them all to panic.

"Its the Night Owl!" Darwin panics.

''Get out of the way, jerkface! We need to use your time machine!" Tobias shouts at him.

The Night Owl fires the same beams that the guards were firing at them from the eyes of the robot at them.

They all panic again and swerve to avoid the blasts.

"You can't leave this place, I froze you thousands of years ago. I made you what you are and what you always must be: Ice cubes in my drink of success. NOW GET BACK INTO YOUR GLASS!" He shouts at them.

They nod to each other and still go for the time machine, they hit the Night Owl with the car, destroying the suit.

"Select year of contest." The time machine tells them.

Tobias throws something at the day one button.

"Day one of contest selected." the machine confirms and opens a portal.

They drive through the portal.

"NOOOO!" The Night Owl shouts, defeated.

* * *

In the past, before the contest started, the Night Owl is checking off the stuff for his contest.

"Lets see. Awesome idea for a contest. Check. Cool prize for a contest. Check. And enough liquid nitrogen to make sure contest lasts long enough to make me famous. Check." he confirms then laughs evilly.

In the sky, the portal opens and lands on the billboard crushing both it and the car in the past.

"NOOO! My car!" the Night Owl of the past shouts.

Mordecai gets out while coughing. Tobias kicks the car door to get out while the others get out.

I maxed out my student loans for that car! You're gonna have to pay for-!" Night Owl is cut off by Tobias punching him in the face.

"That's for freezing us on purpose." Tobias says as they all leave.

"Man, I'm glad that's over with." Gumball says.

"Yeah, that contest blew." Tobias agrees.

"Hey, you don't think we'll run into to our past selves, do you?" Darwin questions.

"Nah, you can't exist with yourself in any given moment in time, it doesn't work that way." Gumball believes.

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense." Darwin replies.

"And if it does work that way, we can always just fight to the death with each of our copies." Tobias suggests causing them all to laugh.

Unbeknownst to them, in the bushes, watching them are their past versions who are shocked to see them.

"Uhh..." Past Gumball says.

* * *

 **A/U: FINALLY, it's done! I've been at this for weeks. Sometimes I had to do it over again because the computer kept crapping out. I admit, my grammar isn't the best, and there are times where I had to switch up there roles because it seemed to make more sense with the characters. Anyway I hope you liked this! Please leave a review, and also please don't be a jerk if you didn't like it. If you did like it, and think I should do this again, let me know what you'd like to see me do another one of these for and I MAY do it, it doesn't have to be an episode from Regular Show, it can be from any cartoon, or TV show, but it has to be something I've already seen it, and an episode I can work with. Anyway (wow, I say that quite a bit), have a very great day!**


End file.
